She Probably Didn't Know It
by Little Miss Writing Prodigy
Summary: Cheshire liked watching her in a fight, he thought he was being sneaky about it. But when she sees him, he decides to tease her a bit, like always, no harm done...besides the death threats she gives him. {Chalice} ONESHOT


_**My first Alice Madness fic! *smiles***_

She probably didn't know it, but he was always watching her.

Cheshire _loved _the way she'd twirl around when she slammed down with her Hobby Horse. Or how the blood would splatter on her face whenever she killed a creature with the Vorpal Blade.

Her concentration when she aimed at enemies whenever she used the Tea Kettle or Pepper Grinder, the smirk on her face whenever she countered an attack with her umbrella.

He loved it, but he loved annoying her even more. Especially when she'd start giving him death threats.

Right now, he was in the shadows, that grin still wide on his face as he watched her. He was out of his cat form, making the markings on his fur look like tribal tattoos on his now gray skin. He loved his 'human' form, but it was easier to travel around Wonderland as a cat, especially with all the dangers.

Besides, he could tease Alice much better. She _hated _cryptic people, especially when it comes from a _cat. _

Cheshire had to admit, he got scared sometimes whenever it seemed to get too much for Alice, but then she entered Hysteria and all the worries left the moment he heard her enraged scream.

He was...fascinated by the sudden change of appearance that seemed to happen whenever she entered full power. Her dress would turn completely wide, splattered with dark red blood. Her eyes seemed to disappear from her sockets as blood dripped down her face from it, her hair flew around her face as she attacked, much quicker and stronger than before.

Fascinating.

His head tilted slightly to the side, a purr escaping his lips as he watched her fight. The cat instincts taking over without him even noticing it.

But someone else did.

Alice breathed heavily as she pulled herself out of Hysteria, her blue dress was covered in blood as she held the Vorpal Blade close to her face and inhaled. A content sigh escaping her lips as she enjoyed the feeling of having killed once again.

Her green eyes snapped open, and in a split second, the Vorpal Blade was sticking out of a tree. Right were Cheshire had been a second earlier.

She stiffened as someone leaned closer to her ear from behind. "You should try better next time, my dear Alice," a familiar voice purred, she gritted her teeth as she turned around. Preparing herself for the grin she just _knew _he was wearing on his face.

Her green eyes widened in surprise when she saw him in his human form, a second later, the Hobby Horse was pointed at him. "When were you going to tell me you could do that, _Cat?" _

His disturbing grin widened, allowing her to see the blood on his teeth. She shivered in delight at the sight, she always _loved _the look of blood in his teeth, cat or not.

Although she may like his human form better now that she'd seen it.

Cheshire leaned even closer, allowing the Hobby Horse to make contact with his throat as his eyes locked with hers. He was toying with her, _playing, _seeing when she'd snap and attack. It's what he always did.

She threatened him, but she never attacked.

She blinked when he disappeared right in front of her eyes and stiffened when her back was pulled flush against his chest, the Vorpal Blade against her throat, not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough for it to hurt.

"Tell me, Alice, how does it feel to be..._attacked _by your own weapon?" He whispered, his lips close to her ear.

She was painfully aware that he wasn't wearing a shirt, she ignored it though and scowled. "I'm not in the mood for your games, Cat. I need to get Hatter back together so I can move on and you are not helping," she hissed.

He grinned and dropped the weapon to her chest, holding it still until she reached up to grab it. "Good luck then, my dear Alice."

He vanished.

When she turned around, she found him staring at her in cat form, that disturbing but familiar grin never leaving her face.

She glared and turned around, destroying a shell with her Hobby Horse with one quick swing.

When she was sure he didn't look, she smiled.

He thought he was being sneaky when he was watching her, too bad she noticed from the beginning.


End file.
